wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aqua
The following paragraphs describe GraystripeOfThunderClan's OC, Aqua. Please do not use her without asking me first. Created by GraystripeOfThunderClan, drawing by Kittyluvver Appearance Normally, Aqua would be a pale yellow like most SandWings, with electric blue eyes and a cream underbelly. However, she paints the topside of herself a warm amber gold, to contrast her cream underscales, and she also adds sparkles along her wings. For a SandWing, she's a bit small - only a little longer than her best friend, Sunny. She never goes without her flute, and her silver and black flute case is almost a part of her. Also, she wears a designer leather jacket that she almost never takes off. Personality Aqua is an easy-going, relaxed kind of dragon. Most people would describe her as happy-go-lucky. It's not quite the same as cavalier, as Aqua does care about events. She just doesn't really worry or even think about the future and what could go wrong. Maybe she inherited this from spending so much time with the RainWings. Aqua is usually shy and quiet, however, can be very outgoing when she wants. Rather like Blaze, she can be a little bit of a show-off at times. As in, because of her shiny scales, she's pretty and she knows it. She spends around four hours every so often painting her scales, so maybe she does have a right to claim something, but still, she wouldn't get into half the ships she does if she didn't spend so much time trying to look sparkly. History Aqua has a bit of an odd history. Her parents are both SandWings, but she was raised in the SeaWing islands. She spent her entire life just flitting about doing whatever she wanted, and learning how to play the flute. When she was about 10(dragon years), the SkyWing attack on the Summer Palace caused Coral to banish her from the Sea. Her parents also went missing then, and she suspects Coral did something to them. What Coral did, she doesn't really want to know, but that is why she often makes some rather snide comments about Coral. Later, she found out she was an animus. She turned the curse in on itself to heat her scales instead of taking her soul. Later, she fell in love with Tidal, a young SeaWing animus. However, Tidal is starting to lose it, and Aqua is getting nervous. She is highly adventurous, and loves a good thrill. She can generally found in the Scorpion Den, looking for an adventure, or trouble to find her. Relationships Sunny - Aqua and Sunny are extremely close and can often be found together, usually in the Arboretum. Peril - Aqua and Peril just do not get along. They never have, never will. There's no real reason, except Aqua doesn't like Peril's history as an arena champion. Trivia *Unlike her tribe, she actually likes swimming. *She'd be 10.5 years old in scavenger years. *She wants a pet scavenger someday, if she ever gets the motivation to catch one. *Aqua is a shippy kind of girl. So, feel free to ship her into pretty much anything if you meet her on an RP. *She's never met Sunny, but they'd get along well. *An easy way to describe Aqua is this: She's kind of like a mix between Sunny and Blaze. *Her flute, Wolfsong, can glow, turn into a sword and amplify her powers. She can also teleport to it. Magic NOTE: I CROSSOVER FROM THE SPIRIT THIEF BY RACHEL AARON. BEAR WITH ME. Aqua's magic is a little strange. If she does something like open a portal or teleport, she begins to heat her scales, because of the curse. There is another magic which costs nothing, but is less certain. Aqua has discovered that all things, including rocks, have a 'spirit'. So, she can talk to these 'spirits' and try and get them to do things. However, she's relying on their goodwill, so it is no guarantee. Gallery Blank4.jpg|By Summerleaf Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Characters Category:Content (WindWolf19)